paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frozen/Script (Part 11)
Story They guards burst through the ice doors. Chase flees to the top floor of his palace. The guards pursue. They trapped him on the top floor, raise their shotguns. Chase:(scared) No. Please. One of the thugs shoots a bullet right at Chase. At the last moment he creates an ice wall. It stops the bullet, inches from his face. The thugs reposition to take another shot. Chase:Stay away! Chase shoots ice at the thugs. They duck out of the way and continue the attack. THUG:Get him! Get him! Chase fights for his life. Mary is nearly crushed by Blizzard. She rolls away. Jumps to his feet. And with agile might, she bites Blizzard’s leg off. Blizzard stumbles back, off balance. And falls off over the cliff, but not before striking Mary. Mary goes over the edge. Mary clings to the ice steps. The men help her up and they rush into the ice palace. Chase is surrounded. It’s do or die. In two swift moves, Chase traps one thug in a cage of spikes that threaten his neck. The other she pushes back with a wall of ice....up against the balcony doors...which BURST and CRACK The balcony doors shatter. The thug is pushed to the edge. He’s inches away from falling to his death. Mary and the men run in. See the destruction and the thugs near death. Mary: Chase! Don’t be the monster they fear you are. Chase snaps out of his rage. He sees the men, frightened, moments from death. He stops. Chase looks to Mary, overwhelmed, frightened. The wall retreats from the thug on the balcony. The ice spikes lower from the second thug’s neck. He takes advantage and aims his shotgun at Chase’s back. Seeing it. Mary runs and pushes the crossbow up just as the arrow releases. The arrow hits the ice chandelier, hanging directly above Chase. The chandelier comes CRASHING DOWN. Chase dives out of the way but he falls in the blast. All we see is ice smashing like glass, and all we hear is the sound of it shattering as it rings out. Chase’s face as his eyes flutter open as he wakes up.He’s surrounded by stone. Chase looks the nearby window. Tries to rush to it. He’s pulled taut by giant shackles that fit like iron gloves He’s chained to the wall. Chase strains to looks out a window Adventure Bay frozen solid and getting further buried under the ice and snow that is falling. Chase:No....What have I done? Mary enters. She hangs a torch by the door. Chase:Why did you bring me here? Mary:I couldn’t just let them kill you. Chase:But I’m a danger of Adventure Bay.Get Marshall. Mary:Marshall has not returned.... Chase looks to the storm with worry. Mary:You would just stop the winter, bring back summer please. Chase meets her eyes desperate. Chase:Don’t you see...I can’t. Mary sees the sincerity in her eyes. Chase:You have to tell them to let me go. Mary walks to the door. She takes the torch. Mary: I will do what I can. She opens the door and leaves. Chase, distraught, hears cracking. He looks down as his shackles begin to freeze over. The storm outside picks up. Sivley charges down the mountain with Rachel and Marshall on her back. Snow Pup slides along beside them, penguin-style. Marshall shivers in Rachel’s arms. He’s weakening. Rachel takes off her hat and puts it on his head. Rachel: Just hang in there. (to Sivley) Come on, buddy, faster! They arrive at Adventure Bay and Snow Pup slides passed them. Snow Pup:I’ll meet you guys at the castle! Rachel:Stay out of sight, Snow Pup! Snow Pup:I will! He disappears into the downtown streets. Snow Pup (O.S.) Hello! TOWNSWOMAN (O.S.) Ah! It’s alive! Ryder and the others see Rachel and Marshall approaching. Rocky: It’s Marshall! Sivley skids to a stop outside the gates. Rachel slides off, holding Marshall, and carries him to the gate. Rachel:I’ve got you. Marshall looks up at him, gratefully. Marshall:...Are you g-gonna be okay? Rachel (touched, reassuring) Rachel:Don’t worry about me. Just then the Lookout gates open. Skye, Cap n Turbot, and Rubble rush to help Marshall. Mayor Goodway: Marshall! Oh, you had us worried sick. Zuma: Dude! You're freezing. Farmer Yumi: You poor pup. Let’s get you inside. Rachel: Get him warm and find Mary, immediately. Ryder: We will and thank you. Marshall is swept away from Rachel and into the city hall. Rachel: Make sure he’s safe! Rachel is shut out as the doors close on her. Rachel stands there with Silvey for a beat, staring with worry at the closed doors. Finally, she sighs, turns and walks off. Silvey reluctantly follows Rachel stands with the dignitaries. Mary:I’m going back out to look for Marshall. Mayor Goodway: You cannot risk going out there again. Mary: If anything happens to him-- Katie: If anything happens to him, you are all Adventure Bay has left. Mary hesitates, realizing how much this town has come to depend on her. Is she really all they have left? Just then the door opens and Ryder and the pups bring in Marshall. Rubble: He’s in here. Mary. Mary:Marshall. Rachel rushes to Marshall. He falls into her paws. Mary: So cold. Marshall: (weak, but desperate) Marshall: You have to kiss me! Mary: What? Marshall! Now? Here we go. She tries to kiss him, but is too weak to pull himself up in her paws. Rocky: We’ll give you two some privacy. Everyone shuffles out, leaving Mary and Marshall alone. Mary:What happened out there? Marshall: Chase struck me with his power Rachel:You said he’d never hurt you. Marshall:I was wrong. Marshall crumbles, weak. Mary:Marshall. Marshall:(shivering more) He froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me. Mary:(understanding) A true love’s kiss. She takes his chin in her hand and gives him a tender smile. She leans in slowly...gently... Then she stops. Mary:Oh, Marshall. If only there was someone out there who loved you. Marshall:What? Mary gets up, leaving him there. Marshall:...You said you did. She goes to the window and shuts the curtains. Mary:As thirteenth in line in my own town, I didn’t stand a chance. I knew I’d have to be in a new team somewhere-- Marshall:What are you talking about? Mary:(putting out the candles) Chase was preferable, of course. But no one was getting anywhere with him. But you- Marshall:Mary? Mary:You were so desperate for love, you were willing to choose me, just like that. Mary crosses the room, grabs a pitcher of water with her mouth and goes to the fireplace. Mary: I figured, after I was chosen , I’d have to stage a little accident for Chase. Mary pours the water on the fireplace, putting out the fire. Marshall tries to stop her. He falls to the floor, weak. Marshall:Mary. No, stop. Mary: But then he doomed himself, and you were dumb enough to go after him. Marshall: Please. Mary:(chuckles) All that’s left now is to kill Chase and bring back summer. Mary approaches Marshall. Marshall:...You’re no match for Chase. She bends down, takes his chin in her paw again, this time not so gently. Mary:No you're no match for Chase. I, on the other paw, am the hero who is going to save Adventure Bay from destruction. She wrenches his face out of her paws. Marshall:(anger) You won’t get away with this. Mary rises and crosses to the door. Mary:Oh, I already have. Mary leaves and shuts him in, locking the door. Marshall struggles to the door, yanks on the locked handle. Marshall:(hoarse and weak) Please, somebody help. The rest of his spots turn baby blue as he falls to the floor. Mayor Goodway looks out the window at the growing snowstorm. She rubs her arms and shivers. Mayor Goodway:It’s getting colder by the minute. If we don’t do something soon, we’ll all freeze to death. Mary comes in, putting on her most distraught face. Mary's Owner:Mary. Mary: Marshall is...dead. PAW Patrol:What...? No.... Mary stumbles, weak with grief. Zuma helps her to a chair. Mayor Goodway:What happened to him? Mary:He was killed by Chase. Mary's Owner: His own friend. Mary:(really putting it on) At least I got to say my ceremonial vows...before he died in my paws. She bows her head in a brilliant display of teary grief. Mayor Goodway:There can be no doubt now;Chase is a monster and we are all in grave danger. Ryder: What? No! Skye: Please! We can't do that! (whimpers) Mr. Porter: I'm sorry PAW Patrol, but we have no choice. Adventure Bay looks to Mary. Mary nods; she knows what she’s being asked to do, and she’ll do it with the perfect amount of authority and gravitas. Mary With a heavy heart: I charge Chase of Adventure Bay with treason and sentence him to death. The cell ices over. Chase looks out at the storm that is devastating Adventure Bay, then hears the guards approaching. Pound guard: Careful. He’s dangerous. Move quickly and with resolve. Chase pulls at his shackles. They crack. Just as the door busts open, the weight of the ice crumbles the walls. The men duck out of the way. Mary pushes her way into the room...sees... The back wall is blown open. Broken shackles rest on the floor. Chase is gone. Rachel heads into the mountains. Sivley lags behind, not wanting to follow. She looks back at the kingdom, then shakes her head. Enough. She runs past Rachel. Stops and turns to face her. She honks. Rachel:What is it, girl? Sivley nudges Rachel with her wings. Rachel:Hey, watch it. What’s wrong with you? Sivley honks with more conviction, honks. Rachel:(avoiding) ...I don’t understand you when you talk like that. Rachel tries to walk on ahead, but Sivley uses her wings to lift Rachel off the ground. Rachel:Ah! Stop it! Put me down! Sivley drops him hard then “yells” at her once more. Rachel:No, Sivley! We’re not going back! Sivley shakes her head, angrily. Rachel:He’s with his true love. Sivley makes an “of-course-he-isn’t” face. Rachel gets it; she’s made her point. Just then the wind picks up. Rachel looks back at Adventure Bay. Sees a violent winter storm swirling over the lookout. Sharp ice claws its way up the lookout, encasing it. Rachel:Marshall. Without hesitating, she dashes back down the mountain. Sivley runs after her, catches up. Rachel grabs Sivley’s harness and jumps onto his back. Marshall shivers by the door. He looks up to see ice overtaking the ceiling. The door handle suddenly jiggles. Stops. Jiggles again. Marshall:(barely a whisper) Help. CLICK. The door swings open. We see a carrot in the lock and hear a giggle of victory. Snow Pup takes the carrot, puts it back on his face. Then he sees Marshall lying there. Snow Pup:Marshall. Oh no. He runs to the fireplace. Throws in some fresh wood, including one of his own paws, which he quickly rescues, before striking a match and relighting the fire. Marshall:Snow Pup? Snow Pup. Get away from there. Snow Pup:Whoa! So this is heat.... (considering) I love it. He reaches a twig finger toward the flames. It catches on fire. Snow Pup:Ooh! But don’t touch it! He shakes the flame out, as he rushes over to help Marshall to the fire. Snow Pup:So, where’s Mary? What happened to your kiss? Marshall:I was wrong about her. It wasn’t true love. Snow Pup:(confused innocence) Huh. But we ran all the way here? Marshall:Please Snow Pup, you can’t stay here; you’ll melt. Snow Pup:I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you. He sits down behind him, stubbornly. Leans his back against his and thinks. Snow Pup:...Do you happen to have any ideas? Marshall:I don’t even know what love is. Snow Pup:(confident) That’s okay, I do.... Snow Pup hops back up and puts a soothing hand on his shoulder. Previous story click here. Next story click here Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Frozen